Standard asynchronous serial data interface (UART) includes a transmitter that serializes data bits and transmits at a baud rate and a receiver that over-samples serial data stream and extracts the data bits, then converts the data back to parallel bytes. Typically, serial data includes a start bit, n-bits of data and a stop bit.